Heart Over Mind, Mind Over Heart
by DraculaN666
Summary: Fue una simple decisión. La vida de Eustace o su libertad. Y antes de que formara un argumento racional en su cabeza, su corazón ya había elegido. Courage ahora le pertenecía a Katz. (traducción)
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre:** Heart Over Mind, Mind Over Heart

**Autora**: OliviaHills

**Traducción:** DraculaN666

**Beta:** No tengo para estos casos, damn...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**_ Okay, no sé de dónde vino esto. Estaba jugando "Ball of Revenge" y la idea vino sola a mi cabeza "Ey Sydney! ¿¡por qué no haces ese capítulo más depresivo y angst -y lleno de yaoi- de lo que es!?" Y ESO HICE._

_Esta historia es, como mi otros fanfics de Courage (que borre porque LOS ODIO), un universo alterno, donde Courage es muy débil para gritar, y termina perdiendo contra los villanos. Pero antes de que puedan matarlo, Katz le ofrece un trato a Courage... ¿qué pasará? ¡Sintonícenos la siguiente semana!_

_(Como sea, ¿que sean como son en la serio o humanizarlos sin razón aparente? Creo que humanizarlos (sin razón) es más fácil porque no (no puedo) escribir pr0nz furry. Lo siento.)_

**Notas de la traductora:** _Ajá, bien. Le pedí hace un par de días permiso a la autora para poder traducir esta historia. No está terminada y tiene rato sin actualizar, espero generar un poco de presión en ella para que continúe o me veré en la penosa necesidad de que ustedes (sea quien sea quien lea esto) también lo hagan. Es una buena historia, muy interesante._

_Para quienes conocen la serie de Coraje, el perro cobarde, la historia se centra en el capítulo 11 de la cuarta temporada. La segunda parte del capítulo "La cura" llamado "Celos y venganza". Donde Eustace convoca a Katz, LeCuack, Cajun, La Reina del Charco Negro, El Pie Mafioso y el Hombre Topo para derrotar a Courage por quedarse con su manta/cobija. Una versión alterna de qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera ganado (versión humanos y shaoi, jo)_

_En fin, veamos cómo nos va._

_Disclaimer: Courage, The Cowardly Dog pertecene a John R. Dilworth. La historia le pertenece a OliviaHills que amablemente me dejó traducir y a mi... bueno, a mi me pertecene esta paleta que estoy comiendo... jo._

_Dejé los nombres de Courage y Eustace en ingles porque me gustan más así :P_

* * *

Después del juego / El trato

_Mi mente me dice que me rinda,_

_Pero mi corazón no me deja._

_Anónimo._

* * *

Volviéndolo a pensar, Courage cree que sólo debió darle a Eustace la maldita cobija.

Muriel ha tejido y tejido muchas otras, Courage pudo haber usado cualquiera de esas para mantenerse caliente, y las cosas hubieran seguido estupendas y maravillosas en la pequeña casa en medio de Ningún Lugar.

Pudo. Debió. Quisiera. Todas las cosas que desearían hubieran pasado.

Aunque estuviera boca abajo en el frío piso del sótano, con los brazos cubriendo sus orejas, Courage aún podía distinguir el distintivo cacareo del equipo contrario y, para su completo malestar, la risa seca que salió de la garganta de Eustace, con una tos ocasional agregada a la mezcla. Avergonzado, enterró la cabeza más en el piso al sentir que comenzaba la primera ola de lágrimas, cada gotita quemando en sus ojos hinchados.

_"No te preocupes Courage, él no te odia."_ lo que Muriel le había dicho después que Eustace había dicho que lo odiaba se estuvo repitiendo en su cabeza, como un disco rayado. Por primera vez, la sabia mujer que Courage llamaba madre se había equivocado completamente en algo.

Eustace odiaba definitivamente a Courage. Lo había querido muerto desde que llegó a la granja, alterando el equilibrio entre esposa y marido. Se suponía que sólo debían ser dos personas en la casa, no tres. Pero, por alguna razón, Courage dudaba seriamente que esa fuera la razón de las constantes humillaciones, brumas crueles y planes malvados que Eustace tenía con él.

Entonces, ¿por qué Eustace lo odiaba tanto?

Aún dentro de su auto-odio, Courage todavía tenía suficiente sentido común para estar en alerta máxima, ya que casi la mayoría de sus peores enemigos, los villanos más difíciles de derrotar, estaban junto a él en la misma habitación. Y, efectivamente, los vítores del otro lado de la habitación cesaron rápidamente, catapultando a Courage en un pánico absoluto mientras escuchaba los pasos que se dirigían hacia donde estaba.

—No, no, no... —repitió la palabra de dos letras una y otra vez en un susurro, mientras nuevas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. No quería morir, no de una forma tan patética, acurrucado en el suelo, herido y sangrando. Sin embargo, supo en ese momento, mientras era tan vulnerable, que la persona que se le acercaba conocía muchísimas formas de ponerle fin a todo, así que simplemente dejó de temblar, cerró los ojos y dejó que la inconsciencia le alcanzara.

Una fuerte patada en el estómago, trajo a Courage de regreso a la realidad.

—Sabía que viviría para ver este día —la voz con un matiz de acento británico hizo que Courage apretara los dientes, sosteniendo su estómago de dolor—. Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

—Este juego no era justo —gimió Courage, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Katz—. Seis contra uno no es un juego, es una masacre.

—Y masacrado serás —Katz se río fuertemente, sus otros cinco compañeros de equipo que aún estaban de otro lado de la habitación comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo, Y Courage, que apenas poseía una pizca de enojo en su cuerpo, tuvo el impulso irresistible de golpear a Katz entre ceja y ceja, pero sabía que incluso antes de mover un músculo, estaría muero más rápido de lo que su cerebro pudiera registrar.

—Pero tengo un... oh, ¿cómo era la palabra? Una propuesta para ti —dijo Katz, meciéndose en sus tobillos y mirando a Courage fijamente a los ojos—. Una oferta que no podrás resistir —Courage miró al estafado y se mordió el labio indeciso. Conocía lo suficiente a Katz para saber que si aceptaba, algo grande pasaría.

—Bien. Dime.

Él se rió entre dientes, usando una de sus bien manicuradas manos para deslizar hacia atrás un poco de su roo cabello.

—Sabía que me escucharías. Así que, mi querido muchacho, tienes dos opciones. La primera: te dejamos ir y tú y la anciana pueden vivir sus vidas en paz —algunos de los villanos gimieron y gruñeron ante lo dicho, pero Katz continuó—, pero... él tiene que irse al reino de la Reina del Charco Negro.

Katz señaló a Eustace, quien se había puesto pálido cuando el dedo de Katz se posó en él. Se levantó de un salto, con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de miedo mientras la Reina del Charco Negro le sonreía con su conjunto de dientes afilados. Antes de que el anciano pronunciara palabra, Katz siguió con su oferta.

—La siguiente opción, sin embargo —hizo una pausa, bajando hasta su oreja y susurrarle a Courage para que nadie más escuchara—, es que ambos, el anciano y su esposa vivan sus vidas tranquilamente... pero tú tienes que venir y trabajar para mí. Sin interacción con ninguno de los dos. Sin paga, sin salida.

—¿Así que tengo que ser tu esclavo?

—Podría decirse así —sonrió sombríamente, cambiando su postura por lo que quedo al estilo indio en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo para ver a Courage—. Así que, mi querido muchacho, ¿qué será? El hombre que odia tu existencia finalmente conocerá al creador, o convertirse en nada más que en un trabajador libre? De cualquier forma, sufrirás las consecuencias.

Por primera vez en su vida, Courage estaba total, entera y completamente sin ideas. Cada vez que algo fuera de lo normal o algún fenómeno extraño ocurriera en la granja en medio de Ningún Lugar, el debía ser el héroe, salvando a Muriel y Eustace del desastre. Ninguna sola vez los había puesto intencionalmente en peligro.

Y se negaba a cambiar eso ahora.

—Está bien —Courage decidió no mirar al sombrío estafador frente a él, pero al mirar los ojos de Eustace, no encontró ningún atisbo de emoción en su magullado rostro—, elijo la opción número dos.

Escuchó las últimas palabras como un molesto y lejano zumbido en sus oídos y su visión comenzó a desvanecerse, avisando que el sueño le caía encima. En ese último momento, le sonrió de buena gana a Muriel, que aún colgaba encima de la olla. Podía ver las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y caían dentro de la olla con un sonido suave. Quería consolarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, sin embargo, sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que las cosas no iban a estar bien nunca más. Sólo esperaba que los villanos mantuvieran su promesa.

Pero los villanos no son realmente conocidos por sus promesas, ¿verdad?

Justo cuando se deslizaba en un sueño intranquilo, Courage llamó la atención de Eustace, quien se sentó en los escalones, con la cabeza hacia abajo por la vergüenza. Miró a Courage con los ojos vidriosos y le dio un pequeño guiño.

_"No te preocupes Courage, él no te odia."_

Y no pudo odiarlo nunca más. Courage acababa de salvarle la vida a Eustace, sacrificando la propia.

Pero haberle dado la cobija a Eustace hubiera sido una buena opción.

* * *

Y, bueno, este fue el primer capítulo. Espero les guste y pronto seguiré con los demás caps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nombre:** _Heart Over Mind, Mind Over Heart_

**Autora:** _OliviaHills_

**Traducción:** _DraculaN666_

**Beta:** _No tengo para estos casos, damn..._

**Notas de la traductora:** Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo. Yes sir, lo otro era el prologo. Y ajá, veamos cómo nos va de ahora en adelante con la historia. Espero todos estén rezándole a sus santos -o acosando a la autora- para que la continúe pronto. En fin.

* * *

Uno: Es duro despertar.

—_Courage…_

_Ahí estaba de nuevo, justo a fuera de la granja pequeñita que llamaba hogar, el calor seco hacía su respiración rápida y de cortas bocanadas, mientras las aves graznaban haciendo círculos en el cielo, esperando que algo callera muerto y poder almorzarlo._

_Courage se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, tropezando cada vez que intentaba dar unos pasos, pero volviendo a enderezarse una vez más cuando una silueta de pelo rizado se vislumbraba por la ventana._

—_¡Muriel! ¡Muriel! —Llamó con fuerza, la estridencia de su voz confundiéndose con el graznido de las aves._

_Eso ya no importa, pensó Courage, formando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, estoy en cada con Eustace y Muriel, y ahora todo va a estar bien, voy a estar..._

_Sin embargo, Courage tenía una sensación extraña mientras se acercaba a su casa, un presentimiento horrible que hizo que su estómago se encogiera y su corazón saltara hasta su garganta cuando el calor del sol se desvaneció y el cuelo se cubrió de nubes desagradables y oscuras. Hasta los pájaros se habían ido. Algo andaba mal._

_La casa, su casa, estaba más lejos que antes y su sombra se reflejaba de una forma que Courage le recordaba algo siniestro. No, esa no podía ser su casa._

_Esa casa, aunque se parecía demasiado a la granja era... muy extraña._

_Aunque se había quedado en el mismo lugar donde se había despertado, la casa todavía..._

_Courage se detuvo en seco, con una mirada aturdida en el rostro._

_No recordaba haber despertado._

Soltó un jadeo, sentándose con la espalda recta y los ojos tan abiertos que superaban el ancho de los mejores platos de porcelana de Muriel cuando la realidad lo golpeó de lleno. Restregó sus ojos hasta que volvieron a la normalidad, tragando duro, la realidad pegándole tan duro como una aplanadora.

Courage definitivamente ya no estaba en Kansas.

La cama en la que ahora descansaba no se parecía en nada a la suya. Era casi del doble del tamaño que su cama vieja y estaba bien decorada, con fundas y sábanas caras, comparadas con su cama en el ático, que sólo tenía unas mantas blancas y dos miserables almohadas. Incluso la habitación era asombrosamente enorme, de color caoba rojizo y un enorme escritorio en una esquina.

_Aunque, claramente falta algo_. Courage de mordió las uñas distraídamente, mientras le daba a la habitación un repaso, el silencio cerniéndose sobre el lugar como una nube oscura. Sin embargo, no mucho después el silencio fue roto por una inhalación brusca.

No había un solo teléfono, ordenador o televisión en la habitación.

—_...pero tienes que venir a trabajar para mí. No tendrás interacción con ellos dos o con cualquier persona, sin paga, sin salida._

Courage comenzó a gritar, al borde de un ataque de nervios. La neblina que se había formado levemente en su mente se desvaneció, y cada recuerdo se vertió como si un dique se hubiera roto, dándole al pobre un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—_No habrá interacción con ellos dos o con cualquier persona..._

Todo el calvario en el sótano de Muriel envió una puñalada a través de Courage y la habitación que hace un momento era tan grande, empezó a encogerse, cerrándose de a poco. La temperatura de la habitación de disparó y Courage luchaba por respirar correctamente cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, los muebles, la decoración de la habitación se convirtieron en manchas de diferentes colores.

_-...sin salida._

Solamente quería ocultarse. Ocultarse, acurrucarse en una esquina y esperar a que Muriel fuera por él y le rescatara de esa horrible pesadilla. Entonces, como en cualquier extraña situación en la que se había visto envuelto Courage, se irían a casa, como siempre, y Muriel cocinaría algo de su _horrible_ mucho-demasiado-vinagre pastel de carne y pastel de arándanos, pretendiendo que nada fuera de lo común había ocurrido ese mismo día. Eustace estaría leyendo en su sillón las noticias de Ningún Lugar y refunfuñando para sí mismo sobre cómo Courage era mimado más de lo que debería y todo sería igual al día siguiente.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, formando una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Esa voz persistente en su cabeza, la que siempre le estaba salvando de muertes seguras, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual.

Y le dolía. _Dolía_ con todo su ser saber que no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer, salvo esperar la tormenta.

Una vez más, se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas, con la cabeza apoyada en la mullida almohada. No tenía que estarse preocupando por las cosas del pasado.

Pero la ansiedad acerca de su _futuro_ era harina de otro costal.

Courage apenas había logrado un sueño ligero e inquieto cuando la puerta color caoba se abrió de golpe, despertando al chico. Se incorporó rápidamente, frotándose sus adormilados ojos para enfocar mejor la vista.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Esa suave voz y la sonrisa brillante que le siguió congelaron totalmente a Courage-. Pensé que nunca despertarías.

—Tú... —le dio una mirada dura a su supuesto archienemigo, rechinando los dientes fuertemente y apretando sus manos en puños. A pesar de que probablemente no había ni un solo gramo de violencia en Courage, el estrés emocional combinado con el agotamiento le tenían listo para lastimar a quien fuera en cualquier momento. Katz no era la excepción—. ¿Dó-dónde estoy? ¿A dónde me trajiste?

— ¿No recuerdas _nuestro_ trato, querido muchacho? —Rió de forma oscura, caminando por la habitación hasta detenerse al pie de la cama. Con la débil luz, Courage podía distinguir el rojo del pelo y el traje de Katz, pero su rostro seguía sin poder distinguirlo—. Dejaré con vida al viejo, pero a cambio _tú_ debes renunciar a _tu_ libertad. Así que aquí estamos, mi muchacho, tu nuevo hogar.

Katz levantó las manos, abarcando toda la habitación, mientras que Courage se quedaba sentado y completamente en shock, asimilando poco a poco toda la situación. Antes de que realmente pudiera plantearse cada pequeño detalle, Courage sintió el golpe de una gran pila de papeles, casi tan grandes como él, ser arrojadas a sus brazos. Katz se puso sobre él con sobriedad y comenzó a revisar los papeles de la parte superior de la pila.

— Estas son las tareas que necesito terminadas para hoy muchacho. Cada cosa en estos documentos tiene que estar hecha para la seis y media, en punto. O sino... —Katz se inclinó, acercándose tanto que él y Courage estuvieron frente a frente—. Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias.

Con una risita más oscura y otro vistazo a Courage, Katz le dejó ir lentamente, pavoneándose por la habitación como si fuera el mandamás. Antes de que la puerta estuviera totalmente cerrada, se detuvo.

—Oh, y por cierto —se burló con un tono agradable y amable, arreglando el dobladillo de su traje-, sé un buen chico y pruébate tu nuevo uniforme.

No miró cuando Katz se despidió, pues su vista se había clavado en el otro extremo de la cama, donde notó un conjunto nuevo de chaqueta, camisa y pantalón, de color rojo intenso, y adornados con una K mayúscula en el bolsillo anterior de la chaqueta y en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Courage tomó las cosas, una lágrima solitaria bajando por su mejilla mientras se ponía la camisa.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Por cierto, que complicado se ha vuelto esta página. En mi época de ficker de esta zona, todo era mucho más simple, coño... En fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.T:** No tengo nada que decir, la verdad… Espero sigan la historia c:

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Lamentos y chimeneas._

—Wow...

Las puertas de caoba de su habitación se abrieron lentamente y Courage no pudo evitar un sonidito ahogado de asombro escapara de su boca al contemplar la hermosa casa. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, un chico pobre de Ningún Lugar, Kansas, podría esperar vivir en una casa tan asombrosa. La granja era obviamente más pequeña en tamaño, ni siquiera se comparaba al tamaño del cobertizo. Era más como un closet en comparación.

El corazón comenzó a dolerle y rápidamente quitó el tema de su mente.

Hubiera preferido aquel closet cualquier otro día.

Volviendo a su tarea en cuestión, Courage señaló la parte superior de su lista, trazando con el dedo a lo largo de las asignaciones escritas. Para cada tarea que debía realizar, había un conjunto de estrictas direcciones y reglas, como la hora exacta en que debía realizar cada tarea, los pasos que debía tomar y a qué hora tenía que terminar para pasar a la siguiente. Se burló en voz baja mientras leía, algunas tareas sonaban realmente absurdas y muy probablemente imposibles.

_04:10 - "Dale a mis bebés su almuerzo de mediodía."_ ¿Qué diablos quería decir eso?

Pero no era como si realmente tuviera alguna otra opción. Había hecho un acuerdo con Katz y él iba a cumplirlo, para mantener a Muriel y Eustace sanos y salvos. Incluso si eso significaba ponerse a sí mismo en peligro.

Y realmente estaba en peligro. Courage sabía muy bien lo desquiciado que Katz podía ser, cómo había tratado de matarlo en varias ocasiones, ya sea por mordedura de araña o té explosivo. Ahora, sin embargo, era un campo de juego totalmente diferente. Courage estaba en el vientre de la bestia, era una simple marioneta y Katz su titiritero. Tenía al chico donde realmente lo quería, indefenso, confundido y solo.

Y eso lo aterraba.

Le asustaba más que cualquier otro villano que jamás hubiera enfrentado, la idea de estar solo. Había sido huérfano, vagando por las calles durante bastante tiempo después de que sus padres desaparecieron, y el recuerdo de los vientos helados y las noches oscuras todavía le causaban escalofríos por la espina dorsal, haciendo como si estuviera de nuevo ahí. Y, de cierto modo, así era.

Doblando las instrucciones en cuatro, las metió dentro de su bolsillo. Las mariposas en su estómago cada vez más frenéticas mientras se acercaba a las escaleras que le conducían a la planta baja.

Estaba seguro, no de forma positiva, que al final de las escaleras se encontraba su perdición y las posibilidades de volver a ver a su querida Muriel o su acogedora cada en el campo ser reducirían a nada.

No tenía muchas opciones.

Aspirando lentamente, comenzó el camino a las escaleras, y al caos.

* * *

Si había una persona a la que Katz podría tomar del cuello, estrangular y quemar en la chimenea, sería Giuseppe Salvatore. Ese hombre era grosero, ignorante y olía como una pocilga, ni rastro de clase se podría encontrar en él.

También tenía cinco hijos, por lo que tendría que hacer más de un viaje a la chimenea.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Salvatore —la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su rostro parecía pegada con pegamento, y tenía casi decidido dejar de actuar y llamar a los bastardos perezosos que dejaban que su padre hiciera todo por ellos. Pero Katz valoraba su empresa familiar más que un montón de sanguijuelas de bajos fondos, y optó por apretar los dientes con toda su rabia acumulada hacia el mayor, Lorenzo Salvatore, quien tomó su palillo de dientes que tenía en la boca y lo lanzó sobre la alfombra.

_Desagradable hijo de p..._

—Entonces, caballeros, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos hoy? ¿Eh? —Cierto odio se destilaba por sus palabras, pero ninguno le prestó atención, unos mandando un mensaje de texto o muy concentrados limpiando sus uñas. Al final, el segundo más grande de los hermanos, Angelo, comenzó a hablar.

—Pop necesita otro préstamo —su espeso acento de Brooklyn atravesó el aire, mientras sacaba la suciedad de sus uñas, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo—. La fábrica de zapatos no va demasiado bien, ¿sabes? Hemos tenido que despedir a muchos últimamente.

—¿Y cómo eso es problema mío? —Katz colocó su cabeza entre sus manos, sin siquiera pretender aburrimiento—. Sino mal recuerdo, esta es la tercera vez que han estado aquí en los últimos meses, pidiéndome dinero. Francamente, me estoy cansando de prestar dinero a una fábrica destinada al fracaso.

—¿Por qué usted...? —Al, el más joven de los Salvatore, avanzó rápidamente hasta la cabeza de la mesa, siendo detenido por dos de sus hermanos, que lo volvieron a sentar en la silla de gamuza.

Lorenzo le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué dije, qué dije?

—Escuche, mire —Lorenzo se acercó más, el palillo de dientes saliendo de su boca lo suficiente para tocar la mejilla de Katz—. Su familia aún le debe bastante a mi padre por lo que ha hecho por ti. Así que un mísero pequeño préstamo del banco más grande de Estados Unidos no debería doler demasiado, ¿no?

Katz suspiró fuertemente, el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde la mañana comenzaba a convertirse en migraña al ver sus limitadas opciones. Sí, su familia era dueña de uno de los más grandes, sino que el más grande, banco de Estados Unidos, pero el negocio no estaba en auge, como de costumbre. Demasiados préstamos fallidos y sus continuas ideas (es decir, sus fallidos intentos por el Motel, el negodio de dulces, la isla o el viaje en submarino) dejaban a Katz Cash por el suelo, y los Salvatore definitivamente no estaban ayudando para levantar el negocio.

Pero no tenía muchas opciones.

—¿Cuánto?

Dio una última mirada a la chimenea.

* * *

Courage sabía mucho acerca de la palabra humillación.

La primera vez que la había entendido era muy joven, cuando su cabeza se atoró en una valla mientras aprendía a atrapar la pelota. Poco después de eso, tenía la mitad de su lengua arrancada por una paleta. Pero lo entendió mucho mejor cuando conoció a Eustace Bagge, su verdugo y la persona que lo había metido en ese lío. Pero Courage realmente no podía encontrar nada de odio dentro de él contra Eustace, después de todo, no tenía idea de cómo había sido educado ni cómo era su familia. Tal vez tuvo una infancia terrible. O quizás tuvo una increíble.

De cualquier forma, Eustace encontraba maneras creativas para humillar a Courage constantemente. Se ponía su máscara y saltaba fuera del armario gritando _"ooga-booga-booga_" y viendo con delicia cómo Courage corría escaleras abajo gritando. Constantemente le llamaba estúpido, ingrato o una combinación de los dos. El acto final, sin embargo, había sido cuando Eustace llamó a todos sus enemigos para un injusto juego de quemados, llevándole así al momento más patético y humillante de su vida.

Aun así, hundir la mano dentro del agua jabonosa y fregar a mano el suelo de linóleo de la cocina, se comparaba bastante a ese patético momento.

Mechones de pelo rosa se pegaban en su cara, y cada pocos minutos debía descansar sus huesos adoloridos y quitarse el cabello de en medio, listo para completar su tarea final de la jornada. Courage miró el reloj análogo, gimiendo cuando vio la hora.

10:55. Casi debía terminar. Cuando hubo frotado a la perfección el último mosaico, Courage se desplomó en el suelo, totalmente exhausto. No había momento alguno en su vida que hubiera trabajado tan duro, comenzando desde las ocho de la mañana, lavar los platos, doblar la ropa. Al mediodía, las tareas de volvían cada vez más difíciles, ya que tenía que alimentar a los bebés de Katz.

Echó un vistazo a las picaduras de araña en sus muñecas, que aún daban picazón. Eso probablemente había sido la cosa más repugnante que jamás había hecho.

_Y tenía que repetir todo el ciclo de nuevo mañana._

Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente, aliviado cuando las campanadas que anunciaban las once, hora que terminaba su jornada, sonaron, aunque no tuvo intención alguna de levantarse del suelo.

En cambio, sus ojos comenzaron a rodar hacia atrás y los párpados, ahora sintiéndose muy pesados, comenzaron a cerrarse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda chico? Aunque ese suelo tan limpio se ve realmente confortable...

Courage tuvo abiertos los ojos suficiente tiempo para ver ese cabello naranja y las gafas de sol antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**N.T:** Los Salvatore son "El pie Mafioso". Así lo especifica la autora. Dueños de una fábrica de zapatos. Creativa la mujer y todo (?) Ella misma lo dice :PP

Por orden de edad son: Lorenzo, Mario, Angelo, Francensco y Al.

Jo.


End file.
